how it all started
by amazing.girl97
Summary: jack is your typical jock and Kim is the new girl.they start off hating each other but when some things get thrown their way will they change their minds? disclaimer:I do not own kickin it
1. Chapter 1

Kim's pov

hi,I'm Kim Crawford-Anderson and my life is is pretty much perfect right now.I'm married to the most amazing guy on the planet,Jack Anderson. we are 29 and have two adorable kids, a handsome 9yearold Jason Anderson and the cutest 5yearold Kelly ya I'm living a good life anyways onto the story.

currently at the Andersons table eating supper (nobody's pov)

The Anderson's were sitting around the table laughing and telling random jokes when Jason asked "how did you guys meet anyway?"jack sighed "it's a really long story"Kim nodded in agreement."please please please tell us" Jason and Kelly begged. Kim spoke up"if you guys help do the dishes and take your baths maybe we can tell you for a bedtime story,sound good?" "yes!"Jason and Kelly said then they jumped up and started clearing the table. jack chuckled "that's a good way to get out of doin dishes" Kim smiled and lightly slapped his arm "your helping to"she said. he groaned and started helping. Finally everybody was ready for bed and they all plopped down on the couch."ok ok we're ready now tell us" Jason urged."ok fine" said jack "this is how it all started"

- Kim's pov

I've never been this nervous in my life! I think my stomach has flipped so much it's dizzy! let me back up a little I'm currently 14 and riding to my new school (seaford high) me and my mom just moved here two weeks ago and it's the first time I've ever moved or switched schools so I'm sitting here shaking. after we arrived from the 10 minute ride which seemed more like 5 seconds I was still nervous but at the same time excited. my eyes scanned over the outside of the school, it seemed nice and pretty good sized."ok sweetie we're here I'm sure you will do great and make friends in no time" my mom assured me. you see me and my mom are very close considering my dad died in a car accident when I was 1."thanks mom see ya "she gave me a reassuring smile and a quick peck on the cheek before I exited the car. I took one last deep breathe before entering my new school I glanced at my watch and realized I was late" lucky me" I muttered sarcastically to myself before I started running to the principals office to get my schedule but I think those two words were a curse because just as I rounded the last corner bumped into someone and we both went flying to the ground.

I quickly regained my senses and jumped up just to come face to face with the (quite attractive) boy I just bumped into and he looked like he was ready to kill. "I'm so so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going are you ok"just as I finished talking I noticed there were a group of boys behind him. crap must be popular I thought to myself."SORRY?YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU JUST BUMPED INTO ME! and yes I'm fine thank you very much"he yelled at me,he said the last part quieter but sarcastically. I was shocked at his out burst but anger quickly came over. I mean it was an accident you didn't have to be so mean." excuse me I'm trying to be nice no need to yell!" I fired back at him I think he was shocked by my anger but his anger came on again even worse then before. " BEING NICE YOU JUST KNOCKED ME DOWN" o now I'm mad "I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND DIDN'T YOUR MOM EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO YELL AT GIRLS" I retorted "your a girl? o I'm so sorry I guess I couldn't tell"everyone in the hall ooooed and he smirked at me wondering what I would say to that . I wasnt mad anymore I was furious I did the only thing my brain was telling me to do . I walked up to him and slapped him across his face the hall went so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

he told his guys something and they all came at me. man training karate all my life really paid off, I took all of them down looked completely and utterly shocked. now it was my turn to smirk at him." .on" I told him he came up to me and whispered "this isn't over" in my ear then him and his guys walked away. just then the bell rang"shit" I said before i started running down the hall again.

ok my first fanfic ever so please review and tell me if I should keep going:)

-peace out


	2. Chapter 2

"ok ok let me get this strait" Jason said "mom you slapped dad across his face?"

kim was about to say something but jack interrupted "yes she did and believe me it was no girly slap either I think I had a red mark across my cheek for a week"the whole family had to chuckle at that.

"mom did you actually take out a bunch of jocks?" Kelly asked

kim grinned and said "yes but if they would've spent as much time working out as they did hitting on girls I'm sure I couldn't have even flipped one of them" they all laughed.

"anyway back to the story"jack said

jacks pov

So I was just having a normal day. I was walking to one of my classes with my 'friends' when a girl came running around a corner a knocked both of us to the ground. I'm pretty sure she was new because I don't ever remember seeing her before. I have to admit she was hot but I wasn't in a very good mood so this just pissed me off. as soon as she got up she started appolagizeing but I just yelled at a few words were exchanged i ended up with a red burning cheek and my guys were on the floor groaning in pain. man that chick has got muscles.

after we finally made it to class I plopped down in a seat in the back row. just then walked in and started talking about some boring project I zoned out until suddenly a girl with blonde hair came tumbling thru the door, wait that was the girl that bumped into me this morning!

"sorry I'm late"she said as she handed a slip to the teacher. simply nodded a pointed to the only seat available... next to soon as she saw me her eyes narrowed but she came and sat down without saying a word. started talking again suddenly something she said caught my attention.

"you will be doin this project in pairs and you will be paired with the person you are sitting next to no buts whatsoever because none of you are switching now I suggest you get paired up and start". Kim looked over at me with a horrified expression on her face but I figured I probly had the same expression.

o jeez this was not gonna go well.

kims pov

after the little incident in the hallway I was late but I was lucky enough to get a pass from the principal. when finally found my class I went tumbling thru the doors out of breathe. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip she just nodded and pointed to the only seat available. it was a seat next to... him. I narrowed my eyes at him and I think he noticed because he looked scared. I just sat down without saying a word as the teacher went back to talking about what I assume she was talking about before I made my 'unnoticed' entrance.

just as I was about to zone out like I do in every class she said something that caught my attention. we have to be paired up to do a project and we have to be paired with the peron we were sitting next to! I looked over at the boy with a horrified expression and he had the same look .

o jeez this was not gonna go well

nobodys pov

"so you guys had to be paired up to do a project and you hated each others guts?"asked Jason

"yup pretty much" said jack

"and you hated each others guts but you barely knew each other?" Kelly asked

"ya basically" Kim answered

"wow" was all they had to say before jack an Kim continued the story

in the class room with jack and Kim (nobody's pov)

both of the teens angrily mad their way to the back of the class to study their project together. Kim couldn't help but smile to herself when she noticed a red handprint on his cheek. after about 10 minutes of silence Kim decided to brake it

"I never got your name"

"jack,yours?"

"Kim "

after about 5 more minutes Kim decided to brake it again, even tho she was still pissed at him she decided to apollegize again

"look about this morning I really wanted to say sorry I was out of line to slap you"

he looked shocked but quickly put on his emotionless face again.

"it's fine"he mumbled

"well?"

"well what?"

"well aren't you going to apollegize for what you said?"

"well am i supposed to?"

"well..." Kim sighed"let's just finish the stupid project"

"fine"

"fine"

line break... after school at jacks locker (jacks pov)

well it turns out me and Kim have every single class together ...yay, I really should have apollegized for what I said but that would have blown my mean cover*sigh*i wish I could blow my mean cover. ok truth Is I'm probly the kindest caringest thoughtful person you ever gonna find but 'somehow'I got into the popular group I just wish I could be the loser who gets bullied again,wierd wish right? but it's the truth .i know your thinking why can't you be that guy but it's not as easy as it seems' the populars' have amazing ways to ruin a person so I have to none of thepopular people can be nice to anybody but each other so I'm stuck in a horrid place.

but being popular has its bright sides you get anything you want, you get better food in the cafeteria ,and the teachers are extra nice

"hey Jackie " said a very flirtatious voice behind me. and then being popular has it's downs

donna tobin- sluttiest bitch I've ever met in my life. but she is supposedly the most popular Girl in school(in my eyes he is paying everybody to say that considering her dad is a million air)but me being the most popular guy in school am forced to at least act like I'm dating her(it's torture . she came overlast week and killed my cat by kicking it so hard,then she tried blaming it on my little brother very smart donna considering I'm an only child. anyway it's not like I ever liked the cat but she didn't have to kill it!Me n her haven't been on good terms since) I turned around to come face to face with basically a plastic face.

"Donna "

"Jackie how long are you gonna be mad at me?"

"until I die"

"now Jackie you know you love me"

"no I don't I never have and never will"

"really well your not dating anyone else so that means your waiting on me"

"actually I am"

"who"

"I...uh...uh..." I didn't know what to say because I wasn't dating anyone just then Kim walked by and an idea popped into my head .it was crazy but it was worth a shot.i ran and flung my arm around Kim and turned back to Donna.

"Kim,Kim's my girlfriend"

"WHAT!" both Kim and Donna yelled

"ha..ha" I laughed nervously


	3. Chapter 3

kim pov

ok so crazy crazy day and to top it all off jack just told some girl I'm his girlfriend IM NOT EVEN HIS FRIEND this boy has issues...

"WHAT I AM IN NO WAY YOUR GIRLFRIEND IM NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND!"I yelled at him

"Kim honey calm down we're telling people now"

"this ugly piece of trash has only been here one day how could you already be dating,explain that one jack"the girl butted in

"ya explain that one jack and who are you calling ugly miss plastic"I exclaimed

"GASP how could you say that,you don't even know me,o wait you probably do considering I'm the most popular girl in school,any way back on subject I will have you know 10% of my body is real THAT ...THAT'S LIKE HALF!HAHA"she yelled very proud of her self...wow looks like jack isn't the only one with issues

"you pick good ones jack" I murmured sarcasticly to him,he just sent a glare my way.

"ok ok girls first of all Donna there is a thing called love at first site and me and Kim decided it would be better to not tell people yet but you caught us ...were dating. right Kim ?"he said while tightening his grip on around my shoulders and looking surprisingly calm.

i am internally puking

"right Kim?"he said while tightening his grip even more this guy had a death grip and it started hurting like crazy until it dawned on me what he wanted

"ouch...ouch...OUCH! we're dating we're happily dating"I said through clenched teeth while glaring at jack

"see Donna you heard it from Kim herself,we are happily dating and I will never be your boyfriend" he said with a smile ...now I'm sick

"kiss her"she said

"WHAT!"both me and jack yelled

"something seems wrong and unless you kiss her I will walk around school telling everyone we are going out what's it gonna be?"she said a slight smirk lingering on her lips

"fine"said jack o dear what was he gonna do!

ok my worries are over he just kissed me on my cheek no biggie

"there Donna I kissed her"jack said

"on the lips" Donna said now she had a full out evil look on her face. ok BIGGIE SHE JUST SAID ON THE LIPS I HAVEN'T HAD MY FIRST KISS YET AND IT'S CERTAINLY NOT GONNA BE WITH A GUY I JUST MET and knowing jack THE GUY IS CRAZY HE WILL DO ANYT...I was brought out of my thoughts by jack pressing his lips against mine he can kiss me but I'm certainly not gonna start... and I started kissing back WHY KIM WHY! but I gotta say the kiss felt AMAZING he snaked his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck we were interupted by...

"EEEEEWWWWWW PDA!"and then Donna ran out of the school we jerked apart when we realized what we were doing and everything got awkward

"sooo"

"ummm"

"I should probably get home my mom gets worried if I'm late"I said as a totall excuse just to get out of their because knowing my mom she will be either at work or on a business trip.

"ya me to"he agreed

"well see ya"

"bye"i said as we both went our seperate ways

im exhausted

what a day!

* * *

jacks pov

i just kissed the girl that gave me a red cheek less than 24 hours before but I gotta say the kiss did feel amazing!

what a day

* * *

"awwww you kissed the first day you met ! you were ment to be!" Kelly shrieked with a hilarious cheesy smile on her face

"ya I guess we were" jack said while smiling at Kim

* * *

**sorry I no its short I will try to update soon but no promises!**


End file.
